


Let it go

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't masturbate. Sam helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the spn kink meme on lj. Unbetaed.

This is the fourth morning in a row this happens to him. Castiel stares at the tent in his boxers, sitting on the edge of his bed, with a frustrated groan. He knows the mechanism of the male erection and the reason behind the so called ‘morning hood’, but even after emptying his bladder and waiting almost half an hour, his penis is still raised up to attention. His biggest question is what attention? He doesn’t feel particularly turned on or anything, nor does he think he should have a reason to be. He doesn’t remember having any wet dreams either, all he remembers was flying, the feel of the wind beneath his wings and the soft ray of sunlight between the clouds… but nothing to get attention from his dick! Humans are so strange, he thinks. After debating what to do for almost another fifteen minutes, looking around his room like the answer would just be laying there, he decides to take action. He takes his boxers off and lays back on his bed, his back leaning against the wall. He stares at his half hard cock between his legs and takes a deep breath before gently wrapping his fingers around it. It feels kinda nice, he can understand the appeal masturbation has to humans. The rush of blood all in one place, bundles of nerves under each fingertips, it’s all very sensitive. He gives it a few strokes, up and down slowly, till his head is back against the wall and he’s panting softly, mouth agape and eyes closed. This feels really good, he thinks. He opens his eyes, thinking maybe his body’s satisfied now, and realises he’s only harder than before! He groans in frustration, letting go of his dick and staring at it standing up against his belly. This isn’t working, he made it worst! He gets off the bed and paces around it, maybe he can walk it off? Of course not. He sighs deeply, thinking about his options. How do humans usually masturbate other than jerking off? Sex toys maybe, but he doesn’t have any… He turns to the door with a tilted head. Sam or Dean probably have some. He stumbles out of his room, butt naked, and into the hall, heading to Dean’s room. He stops in the doorway, looking at Dean laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He’s listening to his music, probably doesn’t want to be disturbed with Cas’s problems… Castiel sighs again and turns around, going to Sam’s room instead. Sam is rarely in his room, he’s probably doing research in the library or out running or something. He walks into the empty room and looks around. Where do humans usually keep their sex toys, he wonders. He checks the closet, under the bed, and finally finds a bottle of lube, a box of condoms and what appears to be a small anal vibrator in the last drawer of the bedside table. He smiles in success and takes the vibrator out before sitting on the bed. Prostate stimulation is known to be very pleasing, this might work. He sets himself on his knees, bending over, and presses the end of the vibrator to his hole. It’s a little tight but the vibrator is small enough to get in without too much pain. It doesn’t feel very good though, even a little uncomfortable. Castiel sighs and follows the cord to the remote. This better work, he thinks as he turns the vibrator on. He screams in surprise and groans. This is very uncomfortable and unpleasing! He struggles around the bullet in his ass, clenching around it. This can’t be right, he thinks, surely humans don’t find this pleasing! He tries to relax a little, slowing down the vibrator’s pace, and adjusts himself to it. It gets a little better but it’s still uncomfortable and he really doubts this will satisfy his need. He plays a little with the cord, tugging on it to make the bullet move inside him while it vibrates. Without realising it, Castiel is eventually panting with his face into the mattress and his legs spread apart. 

“What the hell!?” Sam screams in the doorway, eyes wide at the sight, a mix of surprise, confusion and anger. “Why are you in my room!? Is that- Is that mine!??” He keeps yelling, catching glimpse of the toy inside Cas. “OMG.” He turns around on his heels, covering his eyes with his arm.

“S-Sam… I-I’m sorry…” Cas mumbles between pants and tries to turn around to look at Sam. “I… I didn’t thought you would mine… I should have asked…” He breathes out.

Sam sighs deeply and swallowed before taking a deep breath. He turns back to Cas, keeping his arm over his eyes. “What’s going on Cas? Other than… this.” He gestures to Cas. “Obviously…” He mumbles.

“I… had an issue with a morning erection…” Cas whisperes and licks his lips, trying to hold himself on the bed as the bullet keeps vibrating inside him. “I thought I could make it go away… But it doesn’t seem like anything’s happening…” He groans with frustration, looking down at his still very hard bonner. 

Sam rolls his eyes behind his arm and sighs again. This is so typical Cas… “Why… Why are you in my room? With my toy?” He says, trying not to sound too frustrated or pleased, because let’s face it, there’s a naked ex-angel panting with a hard-on and a bullet in his ass kneeling on his bed. He licks his lips, growing a little nervous at the situation, he really shouldn’t have think about that.

Cas is shuffling on the bed again, trying to get into a more sitting position. “I… I tried stimulating my penis with my hand first, but it only seemed to make it worst. So I thought I’d try prostate stimulation instead…” He whispers, a little damp.

Sam bites his lips and sighs, letting his arm down but staring at the ceiling. “You probably didn’t do it right…” He says.

Castiel frowns at him, slightly insulted. “I know how to masturbate, the mechanics are very simple-”

“There’s a difference between the theory and the act, Cas.” Sam adds, fumbling his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his gaze on the ceiling. “Do you… hum… do you… want some help, or something?” He asks stuttering and swallows nervously. 

Cas’s eyes widen in surprise and blinks a few times. “You wouldn’t mind?” He replies softly.

Sam shrugs. “You’re already in my bed and using my toy…” He mumbles and slowly lets his gaze slide to his friend. Castiel is sitting on his knees, spread apart on the bed, his dick hard and red, standing against his stomach and leaking pre-come. “Fuck…” Sam breathes out, feeling his own cock twitch in his boxers.

Castiel slowly nods, a deep pink blush spreading across his cheeks. “P-Please… Sam… It seems nothing I’ve tried his working…” He says, looking down with a soft sigh. 

“O-Okay.” Sam says and takes a slow step inside his room. He closes the door behind him and steps closer to the bed. “Let’s… hum… Let’s start by taking this out.” He says as he reaches for the remote of the vibrator and turns it off.

Castiel lifts himself from the mattress and pulls on the cord with a groan, sliding the bullet out with a pop. He clenches his ass and groans against, feeling very unsatisfied by this whole experience so far.

Sam tosses the toy away and goes through his drawer to pull out the bottle of lube. “Alright, come here.” He says softly and sits back on the bed beside Cas who watches him pour some lube in his hand. “This might be a little cold but it’ll warm up really fast.” Sam says and slowly wraps his lubed fingers around Castiel’s dick.

“Oh.” The ex-angel breathes out and reaches to grab Sam’s shoulder as the hunter started stroking him slowly. “T-This… didn’t felt so good… when I did it…” Cas mumbles, starting to pant again.

Sam chuckles, stroking him slowly and gently. “Lube helps a lot, especially at first.” He says softly.

Castiel shivers, slowly rolling his hips back up into Sam’s fist. “This… This feels so good…” He breathes out, letting his head fall on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam smiles and nuzzles his hair. “It’s okay, Cas… Just relax.” He whisperes, picking up a quicker pace. 

“S-Sam!” Cas moaned loudly, shuddering and gripping at Sam’s shoulder with both hands. 

Sam smiles and strokes him a little harder, pushing his thumb over the slit teasingly. “Come on, Cas… Come for me, baby…” He says encouragingly, kissing the top of his head.

Castiel shivers and comes in Sam’s hand with a loud groan, his nails digging in Sam’s shoulder as he held on through his orgasm. “F-Fuck…” He mumbles, rolling his hips and his high. “T-This… was amazing…” He whispers into Sam’s neck, trying to catch his breath.

“Not bad…” Sam mutters with a smirk, running his other hand through Cas’s hair and pulling his face up to him. He stares into his eyes, his other hand still stroking him gently. 

Castiel moans and pants, looking back into Sam’s eyes. “S-Sam…” He mumbles, pulling himself closer to him till their forehead touched. 

Sam licks his lips, hesitantly. “Want more, Cas?” He asks softly and waits for Castiel to nod shyly before pulling him against him and kissing him deeply. He wraps his hand around Castiel’s head, holding tight, his other hand still on the ex-angel’s dick, rubbing it slowly back to hardness. Castiel kisses him back eagerly, pushing into Sam and straddles him, arms wraps around the hunter’s waist. They moan and kiss hungerly, grinding against each other till Castiel grabs Sam’s belt and pulls it off. He unties the man’s pants and wraps his fingers around the harden flesh as they keep kissing deeply. Sam grabs him by the waist and pushes him down on the mattress, kissing him again. “Fuck… want you Cas…” He whispers against the ex-angel’s lips and licks down his neck.

Castiel moans, arching his neck and back to Sam. “Y-Yes… please, Sam…” He mumbles between breaths, grinding his hips up into Sam’s hand that’s back around his dick.

Sam runs his other hand up and down Castiel’s chest, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He pulls back and pushes his pants and boxers off before grabbing his shirt and throwing it off too. He leans back down against Castiel and kisses him deeply again, making the ex-angel moan into his mouth. “Gonna show you how it’s done…” He mutters with a smirk and pulls to sit back again, straddling Cas’s thighs. He grabs the bottle of lube and squints some more in his hand before spreading his legs apart, holding himself on his knees, and bringing his hand down behind his back and between his cheeks. Castiel watches him move with wide eyes as Sam slowly rubs a finger around his rim and pushes it inside his hole with a low moan. He feels his dick twitch on his stomach, Sam fucking himself slowly on his finger, pushing a second one in, the digit disappearing pass the second knuckles. Castiel licks his lips and reaches up, running his hands down Sam’s chest with fascination. He grabs him by the waist and pulls himself up, bringing one of his hands down Sam’s back to rub a finger at the stretched hole. Sam moans again, rolling his hips back into his fingers, and shudders as Castiel slowly pushes a finger along side his own. The ex-angel moves his finger with Sam’s, stretching him wider and making him moan and groan louder. Sam is a real panting mess when he finally pulls his fingers out, leaning against Castiel and gripping his shoulders as the ex-angel pushes three fingers inside him, rolling and twisting them inside him. “Ha, fuck, Cas, please!” He mumbles in a quick breath, feeling the tips of the digits hit his prostate, making his cock twitch against his stomach, leaking pre-come. He rolls his hips again then pushes Castiel down into the mattress, his fingers slipping out. Sam wraps his hand around Castiel’s dick and gives it a few quick stroke before reaching over to the bedside table again and pulls out a condom. The ex-angel stares at him with short breaths, his hands on Sam’s thighs as the condom is slowly rolled down his shaft. Sam holds the base of his cock and pushes the head to his hole, slowly taking it in with a low groan. He pushes down till Castiel’s dick is fully buried inside him and lets out a long sigh, staring at the ex-angel. He leans down and kisses him gently before he starts to move against him, rolling his hips slowly. Castiel moans into the kiss, gripping the hunter’s thighs tighter till his nails are digging in Sam’s skin, and he grinds up into him, following Sam’s pace.

They fuck like that a moment, Sam riding Cas in silence, only their moans and the wet sound of them kissing and Castiel’s dick pushing in and out of Sam’s hole filling the room. Sam’s cock bounces between them, leaking beads of pre-come on the ex-angel’s stomach. Castiel grabs it firmly, wrapping his fingers around it tightly, giving it a few hard strokes and pushing his thumb against the slit and down the shaft to Sam’s balls. The hunter moans louder, holding himself up and arching his back as he squeezes around Castiel and comes all over his hand and stomach, holding out a cry. He shudders and falls on the ex-angel, panting and exhausted, slowly rolling his hips through the high. Castiel cups his face and kisses him deeply, moaning against his lips before grabbing his waist and pushing Sam into the mattress. Sam whelps in surprise and swallows as Castiel starts fucking into him harder and faster, hitting his prostate with almost every thrusts. “Ha! Fuck, Cas!” He screams and shivers, squeezing harder around the ex-angel as more beads of cum leaks over his stomach. He reaches up and wraps an arm around Castiel’s neck, pulling him down against him. “Come on, Cas… Please… Come for me…” He mumbles between breaths and lays small kisses on the ex-angel’s lips. 

Castiel groans and shudders before taking Sam’s lips into a deep kiss, and thrusts into him a few more time before he comes into the condom. He moans and keeps rolling his hips slowly, riding his high till he collapses on top of Sam, panting loudly. Sam smiles, passing his hand in Castiel’s hair and kisses him again, rolling him on his side. Castiel moans and opens his eyes, looking at Sam. “W-Was that… alright?” He whispers softly, leaning his forehead to Sam’s.

The hunter chuckles and nods. “Y-Yeah… it was great, Cas…” He says and kisses him again slowly. “Next time, I’ll fuck you…” He adds with a smile against his lips.

The ex-angel blinks in surprise and blushes slightly. “N-Next time?”

Sam pulls away and shrugs, clearing his throat. “Y-Yeah? If… if you want to…” He mumbles, looking away.

Castiel smiles and sits up, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and pulling him back against him. “I would love that.” He mutters in his neck and kisses him again.


End file.
